


Crazy He Calls Me

by ddeanovakk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feelings, Porn With Plot, Romance, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeanovakk/pseuds/ddeanovakk
Summary: While living in the bunker with Cas, Dean struggles with his feelings for the angel. Conflicted and confused about his options here, he gets himself into a mess he isn’t sure he can get out of. Set around season 6, no major plot line going on quite yet. Focused less on the show, more on the romance we ALL know was going on behind closed doors.





	1. Chapter 1

Loud, unending. Where is it, where’s the- oh. The black slowly but surely creeped away into the corners as the dim room came into view. Dean’s eyes were heavy and his mouth tasted terrible, but he had already turned off the alarm clock. No turning back now. 

The walk to the kitchen was a slow stumble. Dean could usually handle a hangover fairly well, but this one was sticking with him. He could smell the bacon before he turned the corner into the kitchen, but what he didn’t expect to see in there was Cas making it. “Uh, Cas. Hey. Where’s Sam?” Cas’ head tilted in his direction for a second before turning back to the stove. “The store. He said all I had to do was flip this over.” Dean snorted. Of course Cas needed directions on how to cook freakin’ bacon. 

Sam made coffee before he left, and it was cold and watery and Dean drank the whole thing anyway. He was desperate for something to wake him up. Lost in his head, Dean didn’t pay any attention to Cas placing a plate in front of him and sitting down to eat across the table. As soon as he came to, Dean’s eyes moved up from the plate to Cas. Wow. Cas. Where can you even begin? His hair was melted chocolate, and Dean wasn’t going to deny that he’d felt the urge more than once to run his fingers through it. His eyes were the piercing moon on a long drive home. His smile was a full blown parade. 

Of course, in Dean’s head, there weren’t any poetic words for it. In Dean’s head, Cas’ hair is nice. In Dean’s head, Cas’ eyes were cool and his smile was cute. But that didn’t sound as lame to you and I as it sounded to Dean. He wanted to touch that nice hair, and stare at those cool eyes all day, and make Cas smile all cute like that for his whole life. These realizations were so far down in Dean that he couldn’t see them coming quite yet. 

So for now, they ate breakfast. The only sounds were Dean’s cup being set down and the shuffling of Cas’ feet on the floor. Dean couldn’t have had any idea that this was the last regular day of his life.


	2. Split Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean’s mind plays tricks on him, while Cas remains oblivious. That is, until dean makes a decision that changes their lives forever.

Cas’ hands were ice old on Dean’s burning skin. Their collective moans echoed through the otherwise empty bunker, and they stumbled back onto the bed, the weight of Cas sitting comfortably on top of him. The noises Cas was making were music to Dean’s ears. The soft, low grunts, and the sharp intakes of breath, and the ear-splitting, screeching- turn it off, turn it off. 

Dean fumbled for the snooze button, making an unsatisifed noise every time he missed. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the same room he was in seconds ago in his head, except this time Cas was nowhere to be seen. Dean was sweating and panting ever so slightly, and he hadn’t even begun to process any part of his dream. As he came to, the scene slowly came back. It was like a slap in the face. 

He stood up, flustered, and turned some of the lights on. As soon as he was standing in front of the bathroom sink, he splashed the freezing water across his face. He made eye contact with his reflection and frowned a bit. That didn’t happen. That can’t happen. How was he supposed to face Cas? I mean, you can’t control your dreams, but still. It happened and Dean couldn’t just pretend it didn’t. 

The kitchen smelled more like eggs than bacon today. Sam was there today, thank god. If he wasn’t, Dean probably couldn’t have stomached the food. Cas was already sitting at the table, and Dean made sure to sit as opposite to him as possible with a cup of coffee in hand. Without looking up at him, he asked Sam how he slept. “Eh, a regular night. How’d you sleep?” Better than he wanted to admit. Incredibly, actually. “Fine.” 

The rest of the day consisted of avoiding Cas. That was all he had to do. Eventually the gory details would fade and Dean would be fine again, but until then, seeing Cas was a no-no. He locked himself in his room to solve the problem, but it only made it worse. Nothing to do except think. Think about Cas’ fingers trailing over his skin, Cas’ mouth moving from his all the way down his stomach. It was all he could think about in there. He had to clear his head; maybe a walk could help. 

“Where are you going?” So close. So. Damn. Close. Dean took his hand off of the door handle and turned around reluctantly. Cas stood maybe three feet away, which was about a mile too close for Dean’s comfort. “Just on a walk.” Dean didn’t know what else to say. They stood there and stared at each other for a moment before Cas asked to come with. Dean winced a little. He didn’t want to be rude. Maybe he could just act normal for once. “Sure, you can come.”

The walk was painfully silent. Ever so often, Cas’ hand would brush Dean’s, and Dean would move further away. They didn’t talk much, and most of their conversation consisted of Cas pointing out birds. “What’s wrong, Dean?” They were fifteen minutes into their walk and Dean was already regretting it. “What d’you mean? I’m fine. I’m more than fine.” His heart was racing. Please drop it. Please. Cas frowned just a little bit. “The first clue was that you’ve been oddly silent on our walk. The second clue was that you voluntarily went on a walk.” 

Dean wanted to disappear. He wanted nothing more than to run back into the bunker and lock Cas out. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to turn towards Cas and kiss his stupid mouth. But all he said was, “Bad night.” Cas nodded in understanding. The rest of the walk went by slowly, with little talk about Dean’s night and plenty of talk about the flora and fauna. 

Dean felt slightly better after dealing with Cas. At least he knew now that he could be normal around him. The day went by uneventfully, and by the time dinner rolled around, Dean felt fine. It was just a dream. A dream that had addressed some deep down feelings, but Dean brushed that little detail aside. Sam got takeout, which worked for Dean, because he could easily sneak it up to his room. 

The food was alright, but the thought of Cas was better. Dean thought he had it under control. But Cas’ smirk had been in the back of his mind all day, and now that Dean was alone, he couldn’t get it to leave. He started thinking about all of the things the dream hadn’t been able to get to before his alarm went off, and he couldn’t help but slide his hand down a bit and reach under the covers. Dean knew how his mind worked, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to let this go until he did something about it. The next decision he made may not have been his wisest. 

Covering himself up, he quietly padded to his door and pushed it open. It creaked and the noise bounced around the hallway for a second before he walked out and closed it behind him. His soft footsteps were the only noise in the hallway. He didn’t know what time it was, and he didn’t care. He walked a ways down the hall and paused at a door. His fingers tentatively touched the handle, pulling back a few times as Dean really thought this over. 

Eventually, he pushed it open with confidence to see Cas lying on his bed. He was tucked in neatly with a book in his hands, a reading light the only thing illuminating his face. His gaze landed on Dean, who looked disheveled, almost animalistic. “Dean, can I help you with something?” Cas sat up a bit in bed, Dean still standing in the doorway. He was sure Cas could hear how fast his heart was racing. “Dean?”

“I want you, Cas. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who’s left kudos/comments so far! They are appreciated bunches!

**Author's Note:**

> comments, critiques, and kind words all encouraged (:


End file.
